


Taem: alexa play despacito

by Dayun



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I had this in my folders since two years, M/M, Some Swearing, and Taemin is a troll, minho is whipped, slight homin, so pls take it with humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Taem changed the chat name to "5 shinee stars"AlmightyKey: it's written shinY you dumb kidTaem changed the chat name to "4 shinEE stars + a keyhole"





	1. flaMINHO: I need new friends

 

_minoman messaged "Kyu-Line"_

 

minoman: guys  
minoman: I think  
minoman: I just saw an angel

kyugram: wth minho  
kyugram: it's much 2 early for poetics

minoman: hyung do you even know what time it is

kyugram: ofc I'm typing with my phone  
kyugram: it's

choikang: 12 am and you're late to class  
choikang: again  
choikang: why am I not surprised

kyugram: okay you know what  
kyugram: screw you shim

choikang: way to be a sore loser cho

minoman: guys

kyugram: me?? a sore loser??? says you?!?!???

_kyugram changed choikang to dontlookatmyuglyside_

dontlookatmyuglyside: ok first of, it wasn't even you who beat me at that game, it was minho  
dontlookatmyuglyside: second

_dontlookatmyuglyside changed kyugram to hardforZhoumi'sGF_

hardforZhoumi'sGF: wow real mature shim

minoman: srsly guys

dontlookatmyuglyside: at least I can look Victoria in her actual eyes instead of her breasts

minoman: pls

hardforZhoumi'sGF: don't act like I haven't caught YOU staring at YUNHO'S chest

minoman: Kyuhyun weren't you l8 for class

dontlookatmyuglyside: don't bring hyung into this!!

hardforZhoumi'sGF: dON't bRinG HyUng inTO THIs

minoman: why do I even try

 

* * *

 

_flaMINHO messaged "Taemin stop touching the museum exhibits"_

 

flaMINHO: guys help  
flaMINHO: my other friends aren't rly helping rn so

MasterKey: you actually have other friends?

dancingmachine: oh buuuuuuuuuuurn

flaMINHO: wow okay rude  
flaMINHO: but anyway I have a problem

dancingmachine: flaminho sounds more like flamingo than flame + minho

flaMINHO: why r u like this

MasterKey: Taemin  
MasterKey: shut up  
MasterKey: Minho, continue please

dancingmachine: r00d

flaMINHO: THANK YOU KIBUM  
flaMINHO: anyway like I said, I have a problem  
flaMINHO: remember how I sometimes mention that there's a boy studying in the campus cafe who I think is cute

MasterKey: sometimes?  
MasterKey: try at least once a day

dancingmachine: buuuuuuuuuuurn #2

flaMINHO: aNYWAY I saw him again today

dancingmachine: *cough* stalker *cough*

flaMINHO: and he dyed his hair pink  
flaMINHO: PINK  
flaMINHO: and  
flaMINHO: hE LOOKED LIKE A FLOWER FAIRY ANGEL AND I cAn'T I ACTUALLY DRoPpeD MY cOfFEE  
flaMINHO: so I realized that I might have it a bit bad  
flaMINHO: also I totally embarrassed myself help

MasterKey: AH AHAHA HAHAH AHA HA

dancingmachine: wow dude u #whipped

MasterKey: took you a long time to realize the obvious, Minho  
MasterKey: wait  
MasterKey: did you say he changed his hair to pink?

flaMINHO: uh yeah???

MasterKey: more on the small side? Always wears oversized hoodies and sweaters?

flaMINHO: yes!!  
flaMINHO: did you see him too!!?!

MasterKey: yes and I actually know who your mistery angel is

flaMINHO: OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS  
flaMINHO: I LOVE YOU  
flaMINHO: no homo tho

dancingmachine: there's nothing not gay about u tho

flaMINHO: again, why are you like this

MasterKey: why do you think I will just tell you his name for free?

Dancingmachine: oOOOOOOHhh #wasted

flaMINHO: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW

MasterKey: oh I am as serious as it gets

flaMINHO: KEY PLEASE  
flaMINHO: HELP OUT AN ENAMORED FRIEND

dancingmachine: lol more like desperate and thirsty

MasterKey: I think I'm slowly forgetting his name again

flaMINHO: ugh  
flaMINHO: FINE  
flaMINHO: I will buy you coffee for a week

MasterKey: and?

flaMINHO: and walk your dogs

MasterKey: his name is Kim Jonghyun, music major, 21 years old and has a dog that he loves over everything

flaMINHO: THANK YOU KIBUM YOU'RE MY FAVORITE FRIEND  
flaMINHO: Kim Jonghyun  
flaMINHO: a beautiful name for a beautiful flower

MasterKey: stop it

dancingmachine: lolol  
dancingmachine: how do u kno all that tho???

MasterKey: he's in my lit course, we did a presentation together, he's actually pretty cool

flaMINHO: ofc he is

MasterKey: and totally out of Minho's league

dancingmachine: buuuuuuuuuuurn #3

flaMINHO: your stance as favorite friend has been revoked

MasterKey: do I care though

dancingmachine: ok but srsly  
dancingmachine: doesn't the thing with the flamingo bother u????

flaMINHO: y am I friends with you

 

* * *

 

_jjongiii private messaged jinkiii_

 

jjongiii: hyuuuuuuung (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)  
jjongiii: who is the tall soccer player you were talking with yesterday?

jinkiii: tall soccer player? you mean Minho????  
jinkiii: he's my junior from high school, why? :~)

jjongiii: just curious  
jjongiii: but he has a really nice smile (〃´ﾉω`〃)  
jjongiii: also I think I just saw him at the campus cafe today  
jjongiii: he totally dropped his coffee while looking at something behind me with really big eyes  
jjongiii: to be honest it actually looked a bit stupid but also kinda cute

jinkiii: ha ha that can't be Minho he's not that clumsy  
jinkiii: must have been someone else :oD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to help if confused:  
> minoman/flaMINHO - Minho  
> choikang - Changmin  
> kyugram - Kyuhyun  
> dancingmachine - Taemin  
> MasterKey - Key  
> jjongiii - Jonghyun  
> jinkiii - Onew


	2. FailingCharismaMinho: I don't deserve this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MasterKey: YOU TAKE THAT BACK
> 
> flaMINHO changed the chat name to "GOT7_Never_Ever.mp3"
> 
> dancingmachine: lolol

_flaMINHO messaged "Taemin stop touching the museum exhibits"_

flaMINHO: you guys doin' anything special for the cultural fest?

MasterKey: not really, probably just gonna look around this year

flaMINHO: oh so no fashion disaster this time?

MasterKey: excuse you  
MasterKey: just because you all don't have any fashion sense and achieve to be mainstream doesn't mean that I have to stoop to your level and confine my creativity  
MasterKey: my designs had more style than your small jock brain will ever be able to comprehend

flaMINHO: sure jan  
flaMINHO: do I have to remind you what you forced us to wear for your little runway show last year  
flaMINHO: which by the way was seen by the whole college  
flaMINHO: including my future husband probably

MasterKey: I can't believe you just called him that  
MasterKey: stop whining, it wasn't that bad

flaMINHO:   
flaMINHO: you even look uncomfortable yourself

MasterKey: ........  
MasterKey: the road to success is long and not always paved in stone

flaMINHO: .....................  
flaMINHO: do you know how many photos were taken  
flaMINHO: Kyuhyun still hasn't let me live this down

MasterKey: well you shouldn't have agreed to do it then

flaMINHO: yOU THREATEND TO BURN MY FIFA GAMES

MasterKey: to be fair  
MasterKey: that game is a disgrace

flaMINHO: !!!!!  
flaMINHO: YOUR DESIGNS ARE A DISGRACE

MasterKey: *le gasp*  
MasterKey: YOU TAKE THAT BACK

_flaMINHO changed the chat name to "GOT7_Never_Ever.mp3"_

dancingmachine: lolol  
dancingmachine: I still have nightmares of that day :D

flaMINHO: ^^^^^^

MasterKey: y'all just don't have any taste

flaMINNHO: ..........

dancingmachine: btw me and the dance crew are gonna perform

flaMINHO: oh  
flaMINHO: that's rly cool actually

dancingmachine: jongin, jimin and me are performing as a trio  
dancingmachine: it's gon be lit  
dancingmachine: hyung is the soccer team going to have a match

flaMINHO: yeah we will play a friendly game against JYP University's soccer team

MasterKey: well, seems like Taemin is going to be the only one of us who will actually do something worthwhile then  
MasterKey: ...... for the very first time

flaMINHO: >:(

dancingmachine: thanks hyung!!  
dancingmachine: wait  
dancingmachine: :(((

MasterKey: is there any special reason why you ask about the cultural fest though?

flaMINHO: well  
flaMINHO: actually  
flaMINHO: I hoped because we did that horrible fashion show for you  
flaMINHO: and because we're all such close friends

MasterKey: just spit it out already

flaMINHO: IhopedyoutwowouldcheerformeatthegamesoJonghyunwouldbeimpressedwithmeandthinkI'mpopular

MasterKey: ........

dancingmachine: lmao

MasterKey: excuse me what

flaMINHO: I know this is pathetic  
flaMINHO: but I need to leave a lasting impression on him

MasterKey: at least you're aware of how sad that is  
MasterKey: so you will also know that I definitely won't do it

dancingmachine: yeah sry bro

flaMINHO: :(

MasterKey: why would I even watch a group of muscle ridden men sweat and run around in their too tight uniforms only for them to take them off after 30 minutes in the first place???

flaMINHO: um  
flaMINHO: bc of exactly that?

MasterKey: .....  
MasterKey: okay, fair point

dancingmachine: ha ha ur so gay hyung

MasterKey: shut up, you brat  
MasterKey: there's nothing wrong about appreciating what is served in front of you  
MasterKey: wait

flaMINHO: ?

MasterKey: have you been working out so much lately because of that

dancingmachine: ???

MasterKey: so you could take your shirt off in the middle of the game and show off your body to Jonghyun?

flaMINHO: ......

dancingmachine: LMAO

MasterKey: I gotta say Choi, this is another level of desperate

flaMINHO: :(

dancingmachine: #wasted

MasterKey: though it might actually work

dancingmachine: true your abs r rly nice hyung

flaMINHO: :)

MasterKey: who's the gay one now

dancingmachine: ??? still u?????

 

* * *

 

_Minho private messaged SousChef_

Minho: hyung are we still on for the gym later?

SousChef: sure we are  
SousChef: your body's been coming along nicely Minho

Minho: thanks hyung <3

SousChef: any special reason that you have been working out so diligently lately?

Minho: nah  
Minho: not really

SousChef: does it have anything to do with that angel you mentioned some time ago

Minho: ha ha ha whaaaaaaat?  
Minho: nooooo  
Minho: oh look Yunho hyung is calling me I gtg  
Minho: see you later hyung

SousChef: Minho...  
SousChef: Yunho is with me though

 

* * *

 

_MasterKey messaged "GOT7_Never_Ever.mp3"_

MasterKey: AHA HAHAH AHA CHOI YOU'RE SUCH A SAD EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING

flaMINHO: shut up and just let me wallow in my misery Key

dancingmachine: ?????  
dancingmachine: what did I miss

MasterKey: I was reading a book while Romeo here was talking to Yoona noona on the soccer field just when his Juliet walked by

flaMINHO: Key I swear to god

MasterKey: and he had the brilliant idea to flex to impress him, only that he ended up elbowing Yoona

dancingmachine: lmao #wasted

MasterKey: and Yoona, bless her, slapped him jokingly and told him to treat women better

flaMINHO: .....

MasterKey: okay but here comes the best part  
MasterKey: the slap got Jonghyun's attention who heard noona's complaint  
MasterKey: and then hE GAVE MINHO A DISAPPOINTED LOOK, SHOOK HIS HEAD aND WeNT aWaY

dancingmachine: LOL  
dancingmachine: HYUNG THAT'S SO SAD

MasterKey: I love a man who can advocate social justice while also whiping the floor with Minho

dancingmachine: not the hero we deserve but the one we need

_flaMINHO changed the chat name to "#INeedNewFriends2k18"_

_dancingmachine changed flaMINHO to FailingCharismaMinho_

MasterKey: AHA HAHAHAH HA

FailingCharismaMinho: ......  
FailingCharismaMinho: I don't deserve this

 

* * *

 

_jjongiii private messaged jinkiii_

jjongiii: hyung  
jjongiii: I think I just saw Minho harass Yoona-noona  
jjongiii: she slapped him and told him to treat women better  
jjongiii: I didn't think he would be like that (｡•́︿•̀｡)

jinkiii: what? :-o  
jinkiii: Minho is one of the nicest people I know and would never do that!!  
jinkiii: it must have been someone else

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SousChef - Changmin


	3. dancingmachine: ha gaaaaay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MasterKey: nah, I felt sorry for him so I helped him  
> MasterKey: then I got a closer look aT THOSE ARMS  
> MasterKey: those were very nice arms

_FailingCharismaMinho messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

FailingCharismaMinho: So I was just talking to Jinki hyung

MasterKey: who's Jinki?

FailingCharismaMinho: a senior and friend from highschool

dancingmachine: and my cousin!

MasterKey: ah, right I remember something

FailingCharismaMinho: you haven't met each other???

MasterKey: not yet, he goes to this university?

dancingmachine: yop

MasterKey: well, the campus is rather big, though we'll probably run into each other at some point

FailingCharismaMinho: Somehow I can't imagine you two together  
FailingCharismaMinho: you two are like polar opposites

dancingmachine: omg true

FailingCharismaMinho: anyway as I was saying  
FailingCharismaMinho: I was just talking to Jinki  
FailingCharismaMinho: then Jonghyun suddenly walks up to us, turns out he and Jinki are pretty close friends

dancingmachine: lol I bet u froze

MasterKey: you are surprisingly calm about this  
MasterKey: but hey, now you have a connection to each other  
MasterKey: so please tell me you managed to start a conversation with him and asked him out

FailingCharismaMinho: yeah about that

MasterKey: don't tell me you're so mellow because you managed to somehow fuck it up again

FailingCharismaMinho: ....

dancingmachine: lol

MasterKey: seriously Choi?!??!?  
MasterKey: how?!  
MasterKey: you know what, I don't even want to know at this point

FailingCharismaMinho: in my defense, I didn't exactly screw up  
FailingCharismaMinho: at least not really I think...  
FailingCharismaMinho: I talked to him, when he told me about his dog he got so happy the corners of his eyes actually started crinkling it was so cute and distracting  
FailingCharismaMinho: I kinda spaced out a bit bc of that and the next thing I know they're both waving me goodbye from the end of the hall  
FailingCharismaMinho: god I hope he doesn't think I'm rude

dancingmachine: ur so whipped bro

MasterKey: ugh  
MasterKey: next time just ask him if he wants to get coffee

FailingCharismaMinho: I wish it were that easy

MasterKey: uhhh, it is that easy????

 

* * *

 

  _jinkiii private messaged jjongiii_

jinkiii: you and Minho seemed to be getting along well earlier :-D

jjongiii: yeah you were right hyung, he's really nice ヾ(〃ω〃ヾ))

jinkiii: and handsome ;~D

jjongiii: nooooo hyuuuuuung  
jjongiii: I don't think he's interested in me though

jinkiii: oh no how come? :-(

jjongiii: I feel like he wasn't really listening to me, when I started talking about Roo he seemed kind of distracted  
jjongiii: maybe I bored him ( ´•̥×•̥` )

jinkiii: oh no I'm sorry :o(  
jinkiii: but don't worry!!  
jinkiii: how could Roo ever be boring!!!  
jinkiii: Minho is usually really hyper, he was probably just tired!!

jjongiii: if you say so hyung (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

 

* * *

 

_MasterKey messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

MasterKey: so a guy just ran into me and spilled all his books and papers onto the ground

FailingCharismaMinho: did you scream at him and scare him for life

MasterKey: HA HA  
MasterKey: I actually wanted to at first but he was already spluttering out apologies while also trying to organize his paper and simultaneously stepping onto them  
MasterKey: it was kinda pathetic but cute

dancingmachine: ha ha I can relate with him

FailingCharismaMinho: did you just leave like usual

MasterKey: nah, I felt sorry for him so I helped him  
MasterKey: then I got a closer look aT THOSE ARMS  
MasterKey: those were very nice arms  
MasterKey: connected to a very nice face

dancingmachine: ha gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

FailingCharismaMinho: awwww  
FailingCharismaMinho: does our Kibummie have a crush?

MasterKey: shut up Choi, and never call me that again  
MasterKey: anyway I smiled at him and his ears turned red

FailingCharismaMinho: wth

MasterKey: when I gave him his papers he thanked me and gave me that sunshine smile  
MasterKey: like what the heck no one is supposed to have such a bright smile

dancingmachine: pls tell me u embarrassed urself after that

FailingCharismaMinho: ^^^^

MasterKey: please, who do you take me for, I'm not Minho  
MasterKey: I just winked at him and left, his face went totally red btw  
MasterKey: unlike you losers I got actual game

FailingCharismaMinho: wth  
FailingCharismaMinho: I'm offended

dancingmachine: but did you get his number?????  
dancingmachine: whos the loser now

MasterKey: *who's  
MasterKey: guessing from his papers he's a medical student so I know where to find him  
MasterKey: god I love a smart man with a promising futur

FailingCharismaMinho: ugh  
FailingCharismaMinho: I hope he secretly has warts or something

MasterKey: you wish, Choi

dancingmachine: ha ha kinda reminds me of my cousin

FailingCharismaMinho: lmao that would be a ridiculous combination

dancingmachine: ikr  
dancingmachine: that reminds me  
dancingmachine: I think a guy asked me out

MasterKey: WHAT  
MasterKey: LIKE ON A DATE???!!?

FailingCharismaMinho: I can't believe  
FailingCharismaMinho: no offense Taem  
FailingCharismaMinho: but wth

MasterKey: SPILL

dancingmachine: lol guys chill  
dancingmachine: I'm not sure myself  
dancingmachine: yixings bf came to dance practice today and he brought a friend  
dancingmachine: he came up 2 me and told me he knew me through my cousin?????  
dancingmachine: we talked a bit and then he asked if I want 2 try out that new bbq place w/h

FailingCharismaMinho: a friend of Jinki???

MasterKey: well the world is pretty heteronormative  
MasterKey: he could just be trying to make friends

dancingmachine: could be  
dancingmachine: but he called me cute so I'm not sure

FailingCharismaMinho: Key, this is Taemin  
FailingCharismaMinho: if he managed to catch the intention then the flirting must have been pretty obvious

MasterKey: damn you're right  
MasterKey: was he hot?

dancingmachine: yee  
dancingmachine: but more on the cute side I think  
dancingmachine: he also reminded me of something  
dancingmachine: I'm just not sure what tho

FailingCharismaMinho: I can't believe baby cheese Taemin is growing up  
FailingCharismaMinho: are you even interested???

dancingmachine: I dunno  
dancingmachine: I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship  
dancingmachine: I already said yes tho  
dancingmachine: we got along pretty well after all

FailingCharismaMinho: well you can just go and look if the chemistry is right  
FailingCharismaMinho: trying doesn't cost anything

MasterKey: the frog is right  
MasterKey: also do you know what this means

FailingCharismaMinho: ?

dancingmachine: ???

MasterKey: we got more game in one day than Minho for five months

FailingCharismaMinho: I  
FailingCharismaMinho: came out to have a good time  
FailingCharismaMinho: and I honestly feel so attacked right now

dancingmachine: LMAO  
dancingmachine: #WASTED

FailingCharismaMinho: Changmin wouldn't treat me like this

MasterKey: Kyuhyun would though

 

* * *

 

_cloudwoon messaged "Park-Friends"_

cloudwoon: Taemin isn't Lee Jinki your cousin?

Taememe: yeah y?

cloudwoon: I found one of his worksheets in the hallway and thought he might want it back  
cloudwoon: it already has a footprint on it though

Taememe: lol that's something normal for him  
Taememe: thx tho sungwoon  
Taememe: I'll give it back to him

cloudwoon: no problem man  
cloudwoon: I'll bring it over to game night later then

mochi: does the clumsieness somehow run in the family  
mochi: and I still think we should all have matching chat names  
mochi: the only one supporting me is moonkyu

mooncake: I got your back bro

cloudwoon: why does it have to be food though

mochi: bc food is the best just like us and everybody loves it duh???

cloudwoon: [sigh] fine

_cloudwoon changed their name to cottoncandy_

mochi: are you calling yourself sweet?

cottoncandy: cottoncandy looks like a cloud  
cottoncandy: also I am sweet

mooncake: well he is right with both

cottoncandy: @Taememe if I have to change my name then you have to do it too

_Taememe changed their name to crayons_

cottoncandy: wth

mooncake: Taemin that's not food

crayons: but  
crayons: who hasn't eaten a crayon when they were kids

cottoncandy: Taemin what

mooncake: well  
mooncake: he isn't wrong

mochi: I'm just happy he even tried

cottoncandy: Taemin change your name

_crayons changed their name to ants_

cottoncandy: ...  
cottoncandy: I need someone rational here

_cottoncandy added LuckyBoyRavi_

LuckyBoyRavi: I can't believe it  
LuckyBoyRavi: you actually had a group chat without me all along

ants: lol don't tell him about the jackets

LuckyBoyRavi: what

mooncake: hi wonshik

mochi: to be an official member you need a nickname with food

LuckyBoyRavi: uhhhhh  
LuckyBoyRavi: ok.jpg

_LuckyBoyRavi changed their name to RAVIoli_

RAVIoli: why is Taemin named ants tho????

cottoncandy: it's Taemin  
cottoncandy: isn't that explanation enough

RAVIoli: ...true

_mochi changed ants to babycheese_

cottoncandy: thank you Jimin

mochi: okay now only jongin is left

nini: GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT

cottoncandy: talk about the devil

nini: also hi Wonshik  
nini: glad you could finally join us

RAVIoli: sup dude

mochi: jongin you need a food name before you can continue

_nini changed their name to chickenluver_

chickenluver: TAEMIN TOTALLY SCORED HIMSELF A DATE

mooncake: WHAT

RAVIoli: daammmnn boi

mochi: I want the deets

chickenluver: Junmyeon hyung came with a friend to our dance practice today  
chickenluver: and Taemin and the friend were totally flirting for 30 mins straight in the corner of the room all giggling and huddled together  
chickenluver: and I totally heard them agreeing to get dinner

cottoncandy: I can't believe it

mooncake: wow this is unexpected

RAVIoli: get it Taemin

_mochi changed babycheese to adultcheese_

adultcheese: we weren't flirting  
adultcheese: he just showed me videos of his dog  
adultcheese: and I wanted to try out the new bbq place anyway

mochi: whatever you say lover boy

chickenluver: oh he has a dog?  
chickenluver: I like him

 

* * *

 

_dino-hyung messaged taeminnie_

dino-hyung: is tomorrow at 7 pm fine for you? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

taeminnie: yeah I'm free then

dino-hyung: yay（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪  
dino-hyung: do you need the address?

taeminnie: nah  
taeminnie: I know where the place it  
taeminnie: do you want to do something after together too?

dino-hyung: I have to walk Roo but we can walk her together if you want to?

taeminnie: sure  
taeminnie: that sounds nice hyung  
taeminnie: I kinda miss my dogs

dino-hyung: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)  
dino-hyung: Roo and me will make sure to cheer you up!!

taeminnie: thx hyung

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mochi - Jimin  
> nini - Kai  
> mooncake - Timoteo  
> cloudwoon - Sungwoon  
> LuckyBoyRavi - Ravi  
> Taememe - Taemin  
> dino-hyung - Jonghyun  
> taeminnie - Taemin  
> Will Taemin really go on a romantic date with Jonghyun?????? we'll see in the next chapter ;D  
> I added some other KPop artists that are close friends to each other bc I just recently found out about the Parkas they have together (poor Ravi tho xD) I hope it doesn't bother you, pls tell me if it's too much, the OT5 will come soon ;D


	4. dancingmachine: shit

_MasterKey messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

MasterKey: Taemin where are you?  
MasterKey: Minho and me are watching Captain America at your guys' dorm but you aren't in your room

dancingmachine: ahhhh sry  
dancingmachine: forgot to tell minho I'm out

FailingCharismaMinho: oh are you out with Jongin and the rest?  
FailingCharismaMinho: greet them from me

dancingmachine: nah  
dancingmachine: I'm at that new bbq place

MasterKey: OMG THAT DATE IS TODAY?!??!  
MasterKey: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US

dancingmachine: lol  
dancingmachine: didn't know I had to

MasterKey: of course you had to  
MasterKey: Minho and I were planning to spy on you

FailingCharismaMinho: dang it Key  
FailingCharismaMinho: now it ain't exactly secret anymore, they'll probably spot us if we go now

MasterKey: damn it

dancingmachine: lol ok

FailingCharismaMinho: any progression on the date? Are you sure now if he wants something from you?

dancingmachine: I dunno???  
dancingmachine: he was feeling my shoulders a few seconds ago  
dancingmachine: and told me I'm impressive

MasterKey: HA  
MasterKey: THAT'S A GAY ONE RIGHT THERE

FailingCharismaMinho: ^^^^

 

 

* * *

 

 

_chikenluver messaged "Park-Friends"_

chickenluver: yo Taemin how was your d8

adultcheese: pretty neat  
adultcheese: he's rly cool

RAVIoli: noice

adultcheese: it wasn't a d8 tho I think

mochi: ???  
mochi: how come?

cottoncandy: omg did he turn out to be straight?

adultcheese: nah  
adultcheese: but I pretty much got friendzoned

chickenluver: LOL  
chickenluver: pls do tell us more

adultcheese: he kept ruffling my hair and wiping sauce from my mouth

mooncake: that seems pretty flirty to me tho?

adultcheese: yeah but then he squiched my cheeks and cooed  
adultcheese: and told me I bring out his maternal side

mochi: so all that time

cottoncandy: he wasn't flirting

mooncake: but babying you

chickenluver: BRO YOU DIDN'T GET FRIENDZONED  
chickenluver: YOU JUST GOT SONZONED

RAVIoli: LMAOOO

chickenluver: omg I gotta show this to Sehun

mooncake: I'm sorry Taemin :(

adultcheese: nah I'm happier with this  
adultcheese: I wasn't exactly looking 4 a relationship

mochi: I get ya  
mochi: single but not ready to mingle

adultcheese: I gained a new good friend which is a much bigger bonus in my book anyway

RAVIoli: damn Taemin you suddenly sound mature

adultcheese: also his dog is awesome

chickenluver: that truly is a big bonus

 

 

* * *

 

 

_taeminnie messaged dino-hyung_

taeminnie: I had a lot of fun today hyung  
taeminnie: thank you for cheering me up  
taeminnie: roo is rly cute

dino-hyung: no problem Taeminnie <3  
dino-hyung: the time spent with you was really relaxing for me as well

taeminnie: hey hyung  
taeminnie: can I ask u something?

dino-hyung: sure you can (❁´▽`❁)

taeminnie: was this a date today?

dino-hyung: Σ░(꒪◊꒪ ))))  
dino-hyung: oh no I'm sorry Taemin  
dino-hyung: I only want to be friends with you

taeminnie: thank god

dino-hyung: Σ(･o･;)

taeminnie: wait  
taeminnie: I mean  
taeminnie: no offense hyung  
taeminnie: I'm just not looking for a relationship rn

dino-hyung: ahhh I know what you mean  
dino-hyung: don't worry, there is actually someone I like (〃ﾉωﾉ)

taeminnie: oh that's good then  
taeminnie: do I kno that person?  
taeminnie: maybe I can help u

dino-hyung: awww thank you Taeminnie (*/∇＼*)♡  
dino-hyung: but you don't have to

taeminnie: noo pls  
taeminnie: I want to help you hyung

dino-hyung: ♡  
dino-hyung: you might actually know him, he's friends with Jinki  
dino-hyung: he's a soccerplayer and a year above you, his name is Minho

taeminnie: lol what  
taeminnie: hyung that's one of my best friends and my roommate

dino-hyung: （＊〇□〇）……！  
dino-hyung: no way!! we truly live in a small world

taeminnie: ha ha true  
taeminnie: wait  
taeminnie: oh no

dino-hyung: ?  
dino-hyung: is something wrong Taemin?

taeminnie: I'm so sorry hyung  
taeminnie: minho is already crushing on someone

dino-hyung: oh

taeminnie: I don't really remember who it is  
taeminnie: but I think that person has purple hair or something  
taeminnie: I'm so sorry hyung

dino-hyung: it's okay Taeminnie  
dino-hyung: you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault

taeminnie: still  
taeminnie: I feel bad for telling you

dino-hyung: don't be  
dino-hyung: you don't have to feel bad for telling the truth

taeminnie: should I come over and distract you for a bit?

dino-hyung: no it's okay, I think I'll just cuddle a bit with Roo and go to sleep  
dino-hyung: it's only a crush anyway

taeminnie: if you say so hyung  
taeminnie: we sould do something together again tho  
taeminnie: with Jinki too

dino-hyung: that would be nice ♡  
dino-hyung: sweet dreams Taeminnie

taeminnie: good night hyung

 

 

* * *

  


_MasterKey messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

MasterKey: Minho please tell Changmin to stop sticking his hand into Yunho's pants  
MasterKey: this is a library ffs

FailingCharismaMinho: ha ha wha  
FailingCharismaMinho: oMFGEWWTFCHANGMIN  
FailingCharismaMinho: I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO THEM AND HE DOES THIS

MasterKey: as funny as it is watching you freak out from over here  
MasterKey: if you don't stop them you'll be kicked out by the librarian

FailingCharismaMinho: ugh  
FailingCharismaMinho: when did hyung get so dirty  
FailingCharismaMinho: ah  
FailingCharismaMinho: Taemin maybe you should also text Jongin to pull Sehun away from Yerim

dancingmachine: ????  
dancingmachine: but sehun and yeri r just childhood friends???

FailingCharismaMinho: yeah but Sooyoung looks about ready to stab him

MasterKey: AHA HHA HA  
MasterKey: that's my girl right there  
MasterKey: where are you anyway, Taemin? Aren't you usually studying together with Kai around this time?

dancingmachine: I'm in the vet waiting room  
dancingmachine: roo swallowed some trash on her walk

MasterKey: Roo?  
MasterKey: weren't your dogs' names Adam and Eve?

FailingCharismaMinho: oh no is she fine?

dancingmachine: yeah she's fine  
dancingmachine: we r just waiting for the vet to finish up

MasterKey: wait isn't Roo the dog of your date  
MasterKey: how many times has it been that you've hung out now and you still aren't official?

dancingmachine: I didn't count  
dancingmachine: and I keep tellin u guys  
dancingmachine: it isn't like that between us

FailingCharismaMinho: we still don't even know who the mystery guy is

dancingmachine: oh did I not tell you  
dancingmachine: his name is Jonghyun

FailingCharismaMinho: ahhhhh that's a good name

MasterKey: wait  
MasterKey: send a photo

dancingmachine: what  
dancingmachine: now??????

MasterKey: did I stutter

dancingmachine: ugh  
dancingmachine: fine  
dancingmachine: I'll try 2 sneak 1  
dancingmachine: 

MasterKey:

FailingCharismaMinho:

MasterKey: THE FUCK

FailingCharismaMinho: WTH TAEMIN

MasterKey: AHA HAH HAHA THIS IS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF ANIME BETRAYAL

dancingmachine: ???

FailingCharismaMinho: JUST  
FailingCharismaMinho: WHAT THE HELL  
FailingCharismaMinho: TAEMIN ARE YOU SERIOUS!?  
FailingCharismaMinho: WHATTHE FING HELL

dancingmachine: ??what's wrong?????

MasterKey: Taemin have you been paying attention at all these past few months  
MasterKey: that's the person Minho has been crushing on  
MasterKey: how did you not notice?!  
MasterKey: then again, it's you

dancingmachine: ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
dancingmachine: that's what I was reminded of  
dancingmachine: his name did sound familiar

FailingCharismaMinho: I can't believe this  
FailingCharismaMinho: all this time  
FailingCharismaMinho: right under my nose  
FailingCharismaMinho: you have been dating MY Jonghyun!?

dancingmachine: I DIDN'T NOTICE  
dancingmachine: I SWEAR

FailingCharismaMinho: betrayed by one of my best friends

dancingmachine: WE AREN'T DATING I SWEAR  
dancingmachine: let me explain pls

FailingCharismaMinho: continue then

dancingmachine: we talked n we both only wanted friendship from the start  
dancingmachine: I really didn't know it was him

MasterKey: Minho, if there is one person to not connect the dots then it's Taemin

FailingCharismaMinho: you really aren't interested in each other?

dancingmachine: I got sonzoned  
dancingmachine: so yeah

FailingCharismaMinho: okay you're forgiven  
FailingCharismaMinho: I'm still salty that you didn't notice sooner though

MasterKey: oh god this is so funny  
MasterKey: you should have seen this, Taemin  
MasterKey: Minho actually dropped his phone when you sent the photo

FailingCharismaMinho: shut up Kibum  
FailingCharismaMinho: he looks so beautiful in blue

MasterKey: but this is great, Taemin can sneakily ask him what he thinks of you, Minho

FailingCharismaMinho: that's  
FailingCharismaMinho: actually not bad  
FailingCharismaMinho: Taem did he mention anyone he's interested in?

dancingmachine: ha ha ha  
dancingmachine: shit

FailingCharismaMinho: ?

dancingmachine: I mean  
dancingmachine: nahhh  
dancingmachine: we don't rly talk about that

FailingCharismaMinho: oh well  
FailingCharismaMinho: if you do ever talk about it  
FailingCharismaMinho: give me an update

dancingmachine: will do

 

* * *

 

_adultcheese messaged "Park-Friends"_

adultcheese: so  
adultcheese: I might have screwed up

cottoncandy: tell us something new

  


 

 


	5. FrogPrince: dfgz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeBrat: are you  
> TaeBrat: flirting with my cousin
> 
> BumKey: pfffff please  
> BumKey: I already got my hot doctor

_TaeBrat messaged BumKey_

TaeBrat: hey key  
TaeBrat: I kinda need ur help

BumKey: did you lose your wallet again

TaeBrat: nah not this time  
TaeBrat: but I screwed up

BumKey: when do you not  
BumKey: but please continue

TaeBrat: so jonghyun might have told me he has a crush on minho

BumKey: what

TaeBrat: nd I might have told him minho likes some1 else  
TaeBrat: in my defense  
TaeBrat: that was before I knew that hyung was that jonghyun  
TaeBrat: and now I don't rly know what 2 do

BumKey: AHHA HAHA HAH HA  
BumKey: this is gold

TaeBrat: hyuunng  
TaeBrat: help me out for once  
TaeBrat: should I just tell minho or jonghyun???

BumKey: okay, okay  
BumKey: first of, don't, you'll take away my entertainment source of Minho failing  
BumKey: second, the way I know Minho he won't like it if we interfere too much, he'll want to do this by himself  
BumKey: also he seriously needs to man up at this point

TaeBrat: ugh  
TaeBrat: I h8 it when ur right

BumKey: bitch when am I not  
BumKey: we can help push them together a bit though  
BumKey: aren't they both good friends with your cousin?  
BumKey: maybe just wait for a chance to do something together as a group

TaeBrat: damn  
TaeBrat: that's a good plan

BumKey: I know, I'm brilliant  
BumKey: but hurry up a bit  
BumKey: Minho has been humming "Love Like Oxygen" non stop and it's starting to get on my nerves

TaeBrat: you don't live with him  
TaeBrat: if u call that bad  
TaeBrat: wait till u hear him sing in the shower

 

* * *

 

_oldmanjinki messaged magichands_

oldmanjinki: hey Taemin I got 5 coupons for karaoke  
oldmanjinki: do you and Minho want to come with me and Jonghyun? :oD  
oldmanjinki: you can bring along another friend too since we still have one coupon left ;~)

magichands: omg hyung  
magichands: I love you

oldmanjinki: ?  
oldmanjinki: ha ha  
oldmanjinki: I love you too :-D  
oldmanjinki: so is that a yes?

magichands: yissssss

 

* * *

 

_dancingmachine messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

dancingmachine: yo  
dancingmachine: jinki got 5 free passes for karaoke  
dancingmachine: you 2 up for it

FailingCharismaMinho: yeah sure

MasterKey: why the hell not  
MasterKey: then I can finally meet that Jinki

dancingmachine: cool  
dancingmachine: I'll make a group chat

 

* * *

 

_Taem added jjongie, AlmightyKey, ondobu and FrogPrince to the chat  
Taem changed the chat name to "karaoke crew"_

 

* * *

 

_BumKey messaged TaeBrat_

BumKey: you sneaky bastard

TaeBrat: :)

 

* * *

 

_Taem messaged "karaoke crew"_

Taem: hey hyung  
Taem: we r bringing key along

ondobu: a key???

Taem: kim kibum  
Taem: he likes to pretend to b a foreigner

AlmightyKey: at least I can actually speak English

jjongie: waaaaaaaah Kibum!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
jjongie: it's been so long since we did something together

AlmightyKey: hi hyung  
AlmightyKey: how have you been?

jjongie: I've been fine (*´ ˘ `*)  
jjongie: and you?

AlmightyKey: pretty well, a bit stressed because of uni but nothing I can't handle

ondobu: hello Kibum, nice to meet you :~)

AlmightyKey: what  
AlmightyKey: is that  
AlmightyKey: I can't believe you used that abomination of a smiley

ondobu: :o(  
ondobu: should I not? Are they bad?

Taem: no hyung  
Taem: everything that disgusts key is good

ondobu: oh  
ondobu: okay?

FrogPrince: hey hyung, what's up  
FrogPrince: who's jjongie?

jjongie: hi!!  
jjongie: I think we haven't met yet

Taem: I got an idea  
Taem: let's send selfies and introduce ourselves

AlmightyKey: ....  
AlmightyKey: what are we? 16 year-olds on a dating site???

ondobu: ha ha ha  
ondobu: you're funny Kibum :oD

AlmightyKey: I see you have a good sense of humour  
AlmightyKey: maybe I can forgive those atrocious smileys

 

* * *

 

_TaeBrat messaged BumKey_

TaeBrat: are you  
TaeBrat: flirting with my cousin

BumKey: pfffff please  
BumKey: I already got my hot doctor  
BumKey: and what's up with the selfies, there's literally only one person we each don't know

TaeBrat: are you in the library rn?

BumKey: yeah, what of it?

TaeBrat: is minho there with kyuhyun n changmin

BumKey: ohhh you're evil  
BumKey: I'm actually proud

TaeBrat: pls take a video

 

* * *

 

_Taem messaged "karaoke crew"_

Taem: anyway I'll start  
Taem:  
Taem: lol u all know me alrdy  
Taem: but hi I'm Taemin

FrogPrince: wth kind of moonface is that

AlmightyKey: Taemin, do you even know how to take a selfie

jjongie: ha ha Taemin you're still handsome

ondobu: it runs in the family ;-D

Taem: this is y u 2 r my favorite hyungs

jjongie: <3

ondobu:  
ondobu: I'm Lee Jinki, medical student :-)

FrogPrince: hyung...

AlmightyKey: does this also run in the family?

Taem: lol

jjongie: hyung  
jjongie: just let me send a photo for you  
jjongie: 

 

* * *

 

_BumKey messaged TaeBrat_

BumKey: forget what I said about not flirting with your cousin

TaeBrat: what

 

* * *

 

_AlmightyKey messaged "karaoke crew"_

AlmightyKey: You're the student who ran into me and dropped his papers  
AlmightyKey: do you still remember me?  
AlmightyKey:   
AlmightyKey: Kim Kibum, fashion major

ondobu: oh wow it's you  
ondobu: just as handsome as I remember  
ondobu: I mean  
ondobu: of course I remember you

Taem: whot

ondobu: I'm still sorry for running into you

AlmightyKey: you don't have to apologize  
AlmightyKey: though if you really want to make it up to me you can buy me a coffee

ondobu: of course!!  
ondobu: is tomorrow noon okay for you? I can pick you up at the arts building

AlmightyKey: sure, it's a date then

FrogPrince: what  
FrogPrince: WHAT

Taem: wot

jjongie: did this really just happen

AlmightyKey: this is how you do it, kids

ondobu: :o)

FrogPrince: I am seriously so offended rn

Taem: my cousin  
Taem: and key  
Taem: how

FrogPrince: I'll  
FrogPrince: just continue

 

* * *

 

_MasterKey messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

MasterKey: Minho, before you just choose or take a random or selfie  
MasterKey: pick a good one where your eyes are accentuated  
MasterKey: make sure that you look soft and warm on it

FailingCharismaMinho: uhhhh  
FailingCharismaMinho: okay???

MasterKey: trust me, you'll thank me later

 

* * *

 

_FrogPrince messaged "karaoke crew"_

FrogPrince:   
FrogPrince: hello I'm Choi Minho, I'm here on a soccer scholarship

 

* * *

 

_jongdino messaged "two Lees and a Kim"_

jongdino: omg  
jongdino: YOU PUT ME IN A GROUP WITH MINHO  
jongdino: and didn't even tell me about it!!  
jongdino: was this on purpose Taemin? (ᇂ_ᇂ|||)

magichands: whaaaaat  
magichands: nooo

jongdino: (¯―¯٥)

onewcondition: ha ha :-D

 

* * *

 

_AlmightyKey messaged "karaoke crew"_

AlmightyKey: a well chosen photo, Choi

jjongie: waaaah Minho that's a really handsome sweater  
jjongie: no wait  
jjongie: you look really handsome in that sweater  
jjongie: that's what I wanted to say ha ha

FrogPrince: ha ha thank you  
FrogPrince: finally someone who appreciates me  
FrogPrince: quickly introduce yourself then I can return the compliment ;)

jjongie: ha ha  
jjongie:  
jjongie: I just got coffee!!  
jjongie: my name is Kim Jonghyun, I'm a music major ( ´ ▽ ` ) ♪

FrogPrince: dfgz

jjongie: ?

ondobu: ??

 

* * *

 

_BumKey messaged TaeBrat_

_BumKey sent a video_

BumKey: AH HAHA HAHA HA HAHA  
BumKey: this is gold  
BumKey: he actually fell out of his chair and sent his phone flying

TaeBrat: lololol

BumKey: ahhhh I feel like Kyuhyun is my new spirit animal  
BumKey: he just keeps laughing at Minho  
BumKey: what a great day

 

 

 


	6. jongdino: oh nvw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer

 

_Minho messaged Jonghyun_

Minho: Hey Jonghyun, Taemin mentioned that Roo swallowed something bad and had to go to the vet  
Minho: I hope she’s well

Jonghyun: ahhhh Minho that’s so sweet of you ・:*(〃∇〃人)*:・  
Jonghyun: she’s fine, it was just a precautionary check up  
Jonghyun: I tend to get overly worried too fast

Minho: that’s not something bad though, this shows that you care a lot  
Minho: and you had every right to worry

Jonghyun: waaaa that’s so sweet thank you (〃ﾉωﾉ)

 

* * *

 

_FailingCharismaMinho messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

FailingCharismaMinho: ASDFGH  
FailingCharismaMinho: HOW CN SOMEONE TYPE S O C U T E N KJXSDM

MasterKey: do I want to know what happend  
MasterKey: wait  
MasterKey: did you finally find some courage and texted Jonghyun  
MasterKey: I’m gonna mark this day in my calender

dancingmachine: lmao  
dancingmachine: a plot twist  
dancingmachine: minho grew a beard

FailingCharismaMinho: I am too happy rn to feel annoyed by your slander

MasterKey: send a screenshot I want the deets, maybe you embarrassed yourself after all

FailingCharismaMinho: alone for that I should ignore you  
FailingCharismaMinho: but I’m gonna prove you wrong

_FailingCharismaMinho sent a screenshot_

MasterKey: wow  
MasterKey: you actually managed a short conversation and complimented him  
MasterKey: I  
MasterKey: did not expect this

FailingCharismaMinho: dibidibidis bitch, this is why I’m

_FailingCharismaMinho changed his name to FlamingCharismaMinho_

MasterKey: don’t

dancingmachine: lol

 

* * *

  

_jongdino messaged two Lees and a Kim_

jongdino: AHHHHHHHHH  
jongdino: Minho texted me to ask about Roo’s health  
jongdino: HE’S SO NICE（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ

onewcondition: ha ha that’s really nice of him :-D  
onewcondition: i didn’t know Roo was sick though, is she alright?

jongdino: she’s fine, it was just me panicking again ( ´•̥×•̥` )  
jongdino: thank you for asking though hyung

onewcondition: no prob bob

jongdino: ah my heart is beating really fast, he’s so tall and nice and has a heart for dogs  
jongdino: it sounds too good to be true

magichands: but hyung  
magichands: you’re all that too  
magichands: except the tall part lolol

jongdino: ahhhh Taeminnie  
jongdino: I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended  
jongdino: if he only liked me back (｡•́︿•̀｡)

onewcondtion: don’t be sad!!  
onewcondtion: maybe he’s not interested in that other person anymore!!  
onewcondtion: we don’t know it for sure!!

magichands: ha ha ye  
magichands: we don’t know for sure

 

* * *

 

  _TaeBrat messaged BumKey_

TaeBrat: HYUNG  
TaeBrat: HELP

BumKey: damn, you calling me hyung and using capslock?  
BumKey: you must be in deep shit right now

_TaeBrat sent a screenshot_

TaeBrat: I feel bad

BumKey: oh wow  
BumKey: Minho can pine for all he wants but pining Jjong is next level kicked puppy  
BumKey: not even my concience can take that  
BumKey: let’s just push them together tomorrow at karaoke

 

* * *

 

_ondobu messaged “karaoke crew“_

ondobu: who is ready for some karaoke!! :uD

jjongie: me!!

Taem: yeee

AlmightyKey: you can be lucky that you’re handsome or else I would have already ditched you for using that smiley

ondobu: ;~*

AlmightyKey: ugh

FrogPrince: wth he’s actually smiling and blushing next to me

Taem: I am  
Taem: disgusted-

AlmightyKey: you be silent by the cheap seats and hurry up  
AlmightyKey: Minho and me are already waiting in the car  
AlmightyKey: and if I have to listen to his bad rendition of Gee any longer it’s on your tap

Taem: lmao #exposed

FrogPrince: wha  
FrogPrince: screw you, that’s a great song

AlmightyKey: watch out Minho, your gay is showing

FrogPrince: as if I haven’t seen and heard you singing n dancing to Ice Cream Cake  
FrogPrince: also I’m not gay

 

* * *

 

_jongdino messaged two Lees and a Kim_

jongdino: oH GOD HE’S NOT EVEN GAY I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHY DIDN’T I THINK ABOUT THAT THE PERSON HE LIKES IS PROBABLY A GIRL WHO WEARS CUTE PASTEL DRESSES THAT MATCH HER PURPLE HAIR WHILE LOOKING WONDERFUL AND CUTE HE WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE Of courSE I Had n o chance with him

 

* * *

 

_FrogPrince messaged “karaoke crew“_

FrogPrince: I’m bi

 

* * *

  

_jongdino messaged two Lees and a Kim_

jongdino: oh nvw

 

* * *

 

Jinki scrolls through his phone while waiting by the reception area for Minho, Taemin and Kibum to arrive. When he finally hears the door chime he lookes up to see a happily grinning Taemin entering followed by Minho.

“What made you so happy, Taemin?“, but Taemin just blinks and smiles at him.

“Kibum slipped and fell in the parkinglot.“, Minho answers for him instead before Kibum enters grumbling and sending a glare Taemin’s way.

Then he looks up and smiles at Jinki, causing the elder to blush lightly. Minho and Taemin squint at them but before they can say anything a door at the end of the hall opens. Jonghyun peeks out and waves happily at them when he spots them.

Minho abruptly runs into the reception desk.

The rest watches as Jonghyun worriedly rushes over to the highly embarrassed Minho lying on the floor in pain, Taemin grins.

“I’m a great cupid.“

 

 


	7. Keybum: Taemin no

 

_Keybum added taememe and leejinkis to the chat  
Keybum changed the chatname to “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Keybum: let’s get this thing rolling since I don’t really trust Taemin to handle this alone

taememe: r00d

Keybum: Jinki I take it from Taemin that you are aware of Minho’s hopeless crush on Jonghyun

taememe: actually-

leejinkis: wah Minho likes Jonghyun back!!!!?! :oO

Keybum: oh I thought it was kinda obvious with all his starring, though his giant eyes always look like they’re staring

leejinkis: why did you not tell me Taemin? :u(

taememe: sry hyung  
taememe: but u tend 2 be kinda obvious

leejinkis: but didn’t you say that Minho likes someone with purple hair?

taememe: lol about that

Keybum: the things that Taemin says tend to be stupid

taememe:  
taememe: Kim Kibum

Keybum:  
Keybum: you little shit

leejinkis: oh okay  
leejinkis: do you two have a plan in mind then?

taememe: lock them into the toilet stall

Keybum: Taemin no

taememe: too late

 

* * *

 

_jjongie messaged “karaoke crew“_

jjongie: I think Minho and me accidentally got locked into the toilet  
jjongie: can someone come and let us out please?  
jjongie: hello?  
jjongie: ??  
jjongie: please?  
jjongie: (๑ó⌓ò๑)

FrogPrince: TAEMIN I HEARD YOUR SQUEAKING SNEAKERS YOU AINT SLICK

* * *

 

_Keybum messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Keybum: GOD DAMN IT TAEMIN

taememe: lol  
taememe: no regrets

leejinkis: shouldn’t we let them out? I feel bad trapping them into such a small stall

Keybum: yeah you’re probably right, Jonghyun’s messages make me feel guilty

 

* * *

 

_FrogPrince messaged “karaoke crew“_

FrogPrince: IF THIS IS SOME PART OF SOME STUPID PLAN IS2G  
FrogPrince: Kibum I know you’re behind this too you snake

 

* * *

 

_Keybum messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Keybum: you know what  
Keybum: let them in there for a bit, it will do them well

 

* * *

 

Minho is furiously typing some curse words to his backstabbing friends when he suddenly gets distracted by the feel of breath gently hitting his collar. As he looks down he realizes that there are only a few centimeters between them left for their chests to not touch. The toilet stall is seriously too small for two grown men to fit into it. He seriously doesn’t know if this is heaven or hell.

“What plan did you mean?“

Minho is snapped out of his thoughts about the small mole on Jonghyun’s chest that is peeking out of the low cut collar of his sweater which he totally did not want to lick. _Nope. Not at all._

“I’m sorry, what?“, he stammers and watches the smaller blush lightly at their close proximity.

“In the chat, you mentioned something about a plan.“

“Oh, that.“, this time it’s Minho’s turn to blush as he tries to avoid eye contact, “I meant prank not plan, stupid autocorrekt, ha ha.“

They both laugh awkwardly, their closeness not helping the situation at all. Jonghyun tries no to be too obvious about the redness in his cheeks as he intently stares at the hem of Minho’s pants.

_His legs are so long._

“You dyed you hair recently, right?“

Jonghyun snaps his head back up at the sudden question and his heart jumps into his throat when their noses almost touch.

“Y-yeah, I dyed them pink some weeks ago, it’s almost washed out now though.“

“It’s really pretty, I like it.“

“Oh, thank you.“

Jonghyun is too distracted trying to will the blush on his cheeks down to notice that they’ve gotten closer, their chests touching now.

“I thought you like purple hair more though.“

His eyes widen in shock and he has to stop himself from covering his mouth in shock from what just slipped out from his thoughts. Minho is momentarilly broken out of his daze about the soft looking locks of pink hair in front of him to look at the smaller in confusion.

“Purple? Why would you think that?“

“Oh, I-I didn’t mean to be nosy - it’s just -  Taemin mentioned that-“

They’re interrupted though when the door to the stall suddenly opens with Jinki smiling at them. Jonghyun could kiss him right now in relief. Minho squints at him in suspicion.

“Sorry for seeing your messages so late guys, we couldn’t hear our phones ring over the loud music. It seems like the cleaning staff accidentally looked you inside.“

The elder grins warmly at them and  Minho throws his suspicions out the window, Jinki wouldn’t be in on Kibum’s and Taemin’s stupid plans.

 

 

* * *

 

Extra:

 

_Luna messaged “choir club“_

Luna: Happy Birthday Amber ♡♡♡♡♡

Dino-hyun: Happy Birthday!!! ♪ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ“♪  
Taeyeonunni: Happy Birthday!

Dino-dae: happyyy birthdaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!

Ambrrr: thanks guys!!!!! I love y‘all  
Ambrrr: on the bad side tho, do you guys know Hyuna?

Wendy‘s: you mean Hyuna from Cube Entertainment University?  
beakpup: the cube dance club instructor, we know her so give us the tea sister

Ambrrr: apparently she’s dating another instructor, that E’Dawn dude  
Ambrrr: and some of the students of his left because they don’t want him to date her

baekpup: that’s so sad  
baekpup: alexa play bts fake love

Ambrrr: okay but get this, the other instructor threw them out of the club because of that

Wendy’s: what!?

Dino-dae: [BTS Fake Love intensefies]

Dino-hyun: omg that’s so mean and unnecessary, why would they do that??? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Taeyeonunni: ugh this reminds me of when I got hate on instagram because Baekhyun and me were dating

baekpup: I’m still sorry about that

Taeyeonunni: don’t be, it wasn’t your fault after all, it was some crazy teenage girls who thought that you belong to them  
Taeyeonunni: I feel more sorry for you that you have to deal with that regularly

Krystal: srsly what is wrong with people, I also got hate back when I was dating Jongin

Dino-dae: this is almost worse than what happend to Zico  
Dino-dae: it’s Sungmin all over again

Wendy’s: is he still not allowed to work at the cafe again?!!?! WTH!!

Krystal: let people have a love life ffs

Ambrrr: good thing tho with Hyuna and E’Dawn most students left too since those two were the reason most of them were there in the first place

baekpup: seems like their reputation is going  
baekpup: down down baby

Dino-dae: shimmie shimmie kokobop  
Dino-dae: I think people deserve to date who they like

Luna: preach it  
Luna: also how come that girls get so much hate so easily?

Krystal: that’s just another side effect of society’s sexism, like how girls are expected to always be sexy but when we do we’re called sluts

Wendy’s: I don’t get it, boys are allowed to do so much more???  
Wendy’s: and girls should support each other and not slut shame each other

Ambrrr: and let’s not even start on the homophobia and transphobia

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry about this rant ha ha, I'm just very upset with the asian entertainment industry, there are so many errors and whenever I go visit my family I feel like puking when I turn on the TV and see how horrible the society can be  
> that some people think that some idols belong to them is disgusting
> 
> but on a happy note: happy 9th annieversary F(x)!!! and happy birthday Amber!!!!! hopefully SM will stop sleeping on you soon


	8. Taem: ew

 

_AlmightyKey messaged “karaoke crew”_

AlmightyKey: Am I the only one that didn’t know that Jonghyun could sing?

Taem: nah same

AlmightyKey: Oh wow he hit that highnote  
AlmightyKey: I’m actually shook, damn

Taem: I think Minho died

AlmightyKey: Good.

ondobu: oh no is he okay?

AlmightyKey: honey don’t worry about that loser, he’s just fine

ondobu: oh okay :u)  
ondobu: why are we texting though when we’re all in one room?

AlmightyKey: because we don’t want to interrupt Jonghyun when he’s so into it

ondobu: ahhhhhh  
ondubu: he’s a really talented singer, isn’t he? :-D

Taem: hyung is also great  
Taem: u should sing together

ondobu: aw thank you Taemin :o)  
ondobu: sure why not

AlmightyKey:  
AlmightyKey: I am  
AlmightyKey: shook  
AlmightyKey: I got one (1) talented man

Taem: ew

AlmightyKey: shut up, you’re just stupid and lonely

Taem: screw you  
Taem: I think Minho might need help after all

AlmightyKey: that’s so sad  
AlmightyKey: alexa play despacito  
AlmightyKey: THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO SING IT TAEMIN

FrogPrince: why the hell is despacito on  
FrogPrince: you ruined the atmosphere

jjongie: waah this actually sounds nice in Taemin’s voice

FrogPrince: yeah I totally agree, love despacito

AlmightyKey: ….

ondobu: :oD

 

* * *

  

_FailingCharismaMinho messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

FailingCharismaMinho: oMG DID YALL HEAR THIS  
FailingCharismaMinho: AN ANGEL A PURE ANGEL HHIS VOIHCE

MasterKey: yes Minho, we were all there, you don’t have to shout out your gay

FailingCharismaMinho: shut up as if you’re any better  
FailingCharismaMinho: I saw how you looked at Jinki when he sang that ballad  
FailingCharismaMinho: and I’m bi so the only gay here is you

dancingmachine: minho getting rly salty

MasterKey: it’s cause he can’t get laid

FailingCharismaMinho: bITCH

 

* * *

 

_Taem messaged “karaoke crew”_

Taem: we’re all so talented  
Taem: we could def be a boy band or smth

AlmightyKey: are you high?

_Taem changed the chatname to “5 shinee stars“_

AlmightyKey: it’s written shinY you dumb kid

_Taem changed the chatname to “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole“_

AlmightyKey: wow real mature Taemin

Taem: ty I try

FogPrince: is that why you don’t ever do any chores

Taem: I will ignore that

FrogPrince: like you do the dishes?

Taem: stop being imature hyung

FrogPrince: Me? Imature? I’m surprised you even know of that word

AlmightyKey: it’s written immature, you’re both stupid  
AlmightyKey: god I just drank coffee but reading this makes me tired again  
AlmightyKey: I need another one

ondobu: I’m at the café I can bring you one if you want  
ondobu: but drinking too much cafein isn’t healthy for you

AlmightyKey: oh you don’t have to bring me anything  
AlmightyKey: I can think of some things we can do that will keep me awake

Taem: s t o p  
Taem: d o n ’ t

FrogPrince: why

ondobu: ???

jjongie: Kibum we have children here!!

Taem: ye kibum

AlmightyKey: children my ass  
AlmightyKey: if you saw his browser history you wouldn’t call him that

jjongie: Σ(･口･)

ondobu: …..T-Tae…min?

Taem: look at the time  
Taem: gotta blast

AlmightyKey: I’m sure that’s what you do in front of your laptop

ondobu: oh Kibum are you up for a quickie?

FrogPrince: wHAT

Taem: I die

jjongie: h-hyung?

AlmightyKey: excuse me, what?

ondobu: you know those tart like things? they’re selling some today

jjongie: hyung…

Taem: lmao

AlmightyKey: …  
AlmightyKey: it’s spelled quiche

ondobu: oh okay  
ondobu: should I bring you one over?

AlmightyKey:  
AlmightyKey: sure, why not

ondobu: I’ll be there in 15 minutes :-*

Taem: ew

 

 


	9. Taem: I just want to go to practice

 

_Taem messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

Taem: Minho where u at

FrogPrince: what is it now?

Taem: we’re out of baby cheese

FrogPrince: …  
FrogPrince: are you serious right now?

Taem: I don’t joke when it comes to baby cheese

AlmightyKey: you’re actually using correct grammar

FrogPrince: jfc I’m in class  
FrogPrince: can’t you like live one day without that stuff???

Taem: this is not okay

AlmightyKey: just get it yourself?

Taem: too tired

AlmightyKey: you mean too lazy

Taem: some1 help  
Taem: or I’ll eat crayons

AlmightyKey: why the ef would we help you for that

jjongie: Taemin I’ll be there in 20 minutes!! ฅ=͟͟͞͞((꒪∆꒪;)ฅ

AlmightyKey:  
AlmightyKey: wtf

ondobu: I’m on mY WAY RIGHT NOW TAEMIN

AlmightyKey:

FrogPrince: hyung aren’t you in class?

ondobu: yes  
ondobu: why?

Taem: my mum and dad

AlmightyKey: LMFAO Minho is legit frowning next to me reading this  
AlmightyKey: someone’s j e a l o u s

FrogPrince: shut up  
FrogPrince: as if you aren’t

AlmightyKey: why would I be?  
AlmightyKey: I wholy agree with Taemin that Jinki is daddy material

FrogPrince: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

Taem: I  
Taem: hate you

FrogPrince: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU LIKE THIS

AlmightyKey: I might have had one or two glasses of wine for breakfast

FrogPrince: I frikkin knew it, your face is unusually flushed  
FrogPrince: why would you do that!?

AlmightyKey: E X A M S

ondobu: that’s not good for your health Kibum :~(

AlmightyKey: oh what are you gonna do about this, Doctor Lee ~

FrogPrince: don’t

Taem: why

ondobu: ha ha I don’t have my doctorate yet Kibum, but I can come over after I checked up on Taemin, if you want

AlmightyKey: whatever  
AlmightyKey: but hurry up

FrogPrince: he’s blushing  
FrogPrince: I’m leaving, this is so disgusting

jjongie: this is so sweet （´・｀ ）♡

FrogPrince: oh damn autocorrect  
FrogPrince: I meant dashing

AlmightyKey: sure you did, Jan

 

* * *

  

_Minho messaged Jonghyun_

Minho: hey are you still over at our place?

Jonghyun: ah yes, but I can go if you want to (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

Minho: No No!! I was just wondering since I’m on my way back

Jonghyun: it’s okay, Taemin just fell asleep and Jinki is about to leave to Kibum anyway

Minho: oh  
Minho: do you want to do something together then?

 

* * *

 

_jongdino messaged “Two Lees and a Kim”_

jongdino: MINHO ASKED ME IF WE WANT TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER I’MASDFGHJ

onewcondition: aw that’s nice Jonghyun :-D  
onewcondition: but do you have to text and scream it from the kitchen?

magichands: hyung u woke me up

jongdino: oh no I’m sorry Taeminnie (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

onewcondition: have fun though!! ;o)

 

* * *

  

_Jonghyun messaged Minho_

Jonghyun: I would love to!!

Minho: nice  
Minho: it’s a date

 

* * *

  

_FailingCharismaMinho messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

FailingCharismaMinho: SHIT SHIT SHITSHIT SHIT SHITHITSHITSHIT  
FailingCharismaMinho: I SCREWED UP

 

* * *

  

_jongdino messaged “Two Lees and a Kim”_

jongdino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

magichands: hyung u woke me up again

 

* * *

 

_taememe messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

taememe: help

Keybum: how do you even survive alone  
Keybum: what did you interrupt our date for?

taememe: sry not sry :)

Keybum: I’m _this_ close to leave you on read, I didn’t stop making out with Jinki for this

taememe:  
taememe: I’ll ask some1 else

Keybum: that’s just what I was thinking

leejinkis: oh no Taemin is everything okay? :o

taememe: nothing is okay

 

* * *

  

_adultcheese messaged "Park-Friends"_

adultcheese: I just woke up  
adultcheese: and my roomate is doing the nasty  
adultcheese: in our kitchen

mooncake: oh man sorry dude, use headphones?

adultcheese: I gotta go to dance practice

mochi: so past the kitchen

chickenluver: BAH AHAH AHAHA HA  
chickenluver: only you Taemin, this would only happen to you

cottoncandy: just text him and hope he reads it, if not run past them

RAVIoli: are u sure they’re doing it tho???

_taememe sent a voice recording_

RAVIoli: oh

chickenluver: wow

mochi: respect Minho-hyung, respect

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Minho!”

“Fuck!”

Jonghyun clings to the taller’s body as they crowd in one corner of the kitchen, Minho’s eyes wide as his knuckles turn white in his tight grip.

“Minho, right there!”, at the smaller’s words he snapps to attention just as something zooms by the corner and he quickly hits after it various times with the rolled up magazine, his fist firm around the paper as light bangs resonate through the open kitchen. Jonghyun lets out a small scream when the small black legs start to twitch again slightly and Minho groans loudly in frustration.

“Should I do it harder?”, in return the cockroach twitches again on its spot and Jonghyun whimpers in fear behind the younger, frequently nodding his head in response. “Harder!”

Minho quickly hits the cockroach more powerfully before it could move again. He cautiously nudges it one last time with the magazine to check if it’s finally dead before they both let out a sigh in relief when it doesn’t move again. Slowly becoming aware of the close proximity they’re in Jonghyun looks up at Minho, his grip still tight on his sweater. There’s a blush on both their cheeks and when Minho is just about to say something their phones start to ring with messages. They quickly jump appart in shock, Minho curses whoever texted him when he gets out his phone to check the chat.

 

* * *

 

_Taem messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

Taem: minho  
Taem: pls stop

AlmightyKey: ?????  
AlmightyKey: what is he doing?

Taem: they’re doing it in the kitchen

AlmightyKey: I spit out my drink, exCUSE ME WHAT!?

ondobu: no way :-O

_Taem sent a voice recording_

AlmightyKey: did Jonghyun  
AlmightyKey: scream “harder”?

Taem: I die

ondobu: I did not expect this

AlmightyKey: OMGWHAT IS OING ONN

Taem: I jus want 2 go 2 practice

FrogPrince: wTF GUYS CHILL  
FrogPrince: WE WERE JUST TRYING TO KILL A COCKROACH  
FrogPrince: and why would you even record that Taemin wtf?????

Taem: _blackmail_

FrogPrince: how would you even get that idea???!?!!?

AlmightyKey: AHA HAHHA HA HAHA HAHAH  
AlmightyKey: should have known you wouldn’t be able to get action  
AlmightyKey: but Taemin wasn’t entirely wrong, there certainly was a _cock_ roach getting action

FrogPrince: I  
FrogPrince: hate you

jjongie: aaaaaahh I’m so mortified  (˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )  
jjongie: since when are you like this Taemin???!!

Taem: wa  
Taem: no hyung-

FrogPrince: don’t be embarrassed, he’s always been like this  
FrogPrince: let me clean up the mess real quick and then we can still order pizza like we planned  
FrogPrince: I’m sorry this happened, we can also watch a movie to relax if you want to?

jjongie: that sounds nice, I would really like that ♡

FrogPrince: ♡

AlmightyKey:

ondobu:

Taem:  
Taem: I just want to go to practice

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had witing it


	10. jjongie: (๑❛ ▿ ❛๑ ) ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FlamingCharismaMinho: after what I just found out  
> FlamingCharismaMinho: I won’t touch any of yours or Jinki’s furniture ever again
> 
> dancingmachine: good call

 

_MasterKey messaged "#IneedNewFriends2k18"_

MasterKey: hey Minho I found your crush’s instagram account

FlamingCharismaMinho: wait what  
FlamingCharismaMinho: but I didn’t find one when I searched for him online

MasterKey: of course you did that  
MasterKey: he just showed me, the accountname is swimming_roo  
Masterkey: he only posts pictures and videos of his dog in costumes though and narrates her actions like on discovery channel  
MasterKey: or they replay movie scenes, it’s unbelievably nerdy and cute

dancingmachine: lol  
dancingmachine: I actually helped film some

MasterKey: Minho?  
MasterKey: don’t tell me you’re busy stalking his instagram now

dancingmachine: he’s busy stalking his instagram now

MasterKey: . . .  
MasterKey: not surprised but disappointed

FlamingCharismaMinho: this  
FlamingCharismaMinho: is too cute  
FlamingCharismaMinho: an angel, an actual angel, it’s like a puppy filming another puppy  
FlamingCharismaMinho: why hasn’t discovery channel hired him yet

_dancingmachine changed the chatname to “minho is #whipped”_

MasterKey: tell me something new

dancingmachine: jinki hyung dyed his hair

MasterKey: exCUSE ME wHaT

 

* * *

 

_jjongie messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

jjongie: why did Kibum just run out of the library?  
jjongie: I wanted to get lunch together (｡•́︿•̀｡)

FrogPrince: oh I’m near the library  
FrogPrince: if you want we can get lunch together instead

jjongie: ahhh I’d like that

FrogPrince: I’ll pick you up then

jjongie: oki, I’m waiting outside ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

FrogPrince: be there in 10

 

* * *

 

_MasterKey messaged “minho is #whipped"_

MasterKey: Minho, aren’t you in the gym

FlamingCharismaMinho: yeah

MasterKey: isn’t that like a 40 minute walk away

FlamingCharismaMinho: y e a h

MasterKey: you better run then

dancingmachine: lol  
dancingmachine: gotta go fast

 

* * *

 

_Taem messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

Taem: Minho  
Taem: our waterboiler aint working again

FrogPrince: did you tell the landlord?

Taem: ye

FrogPrince: is he sending the repairman?

Taem: ye this evening

FrogPrince: okay  
FrogPrince: so why are you telling me this now

Taem: bc I used all the last hot water

FrogPrince: YOU DID WHAT

Taem: oh look at the time  
Taem: gotta go

FrogPrince: LEE TAEMIN

 

* * *

 

_FlamingCharismaMinho messaged “minho is #whipped"_

FlamingCharismaMinho: I’M MEETING JONGHYUN THIS AFTERNOON  
FlamingCharismaMinho: I CANT TURN UP STINKING AND SWEATING AFTER TRAINING  
FlamingCharismaMinho: TAEMIN YOU ARE DEAD ONCE I GET YOU  
FlamingCharismaMinho: Key can I please use your shower please I beg you

MasterKey: normally I would let you use mine  
MasterKey: but I don’t think you would want to after what Jinki and I did in it  
MasterKey: might also call off that cooking night we planned

FlamingCharismaMinho:

dancingmachine: I h8 you  
dancingmachine: u equivalente of a dog

MasterKey: did you seriously type out “equivalente” but shorten “you”  
MasterKey: god I hate the way you type, learn how to capitalise

dancingmachine: never  
dancingmachine: karl marx wouldn’t approve

MasterKey:  
MasterKey: I’m honestly just impressed that you even know who that is

FlamingCharismaMinho: can we please get back to the matter at hand!??

MasterKey: ask Jinki if you can use his

FlamingCharismaMinho: after what I just found out  
FlamingCharismaMinho: I won’t touch any of yours or Jinki’s furniture ever again

dancingmachine: good call

 

* * *

 

_MaxChangmin messaged “Kyu-Line”_

MaxChangmin: hey Minho I heard your waterheater broke down again  
MaxChangmin: you can shower at my place if you need to

tenderheartChoi: HYUNG  
tenderheartChoi: YOU’RE MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND

Gamekyu(b)hyun: ok wow, blocked, unfollowed, my mum is calling your mum, not invited to my sweet sixteen beach batch pool party

tenderheartChoi: wait

MaxChangmin: ?

tenderheartChoi: hyung when was the last time Yunho-hyung slept over at ur place

MaxChangmin: last night, he’s actually here right now  
MaxChangmin: why?

tenderheartChoi: Kyuhyun can I use your shower pls

Gamekyu(b)hyun: oh now you come crawling to me huh?

 

* * *

 

_jjongie messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

jjongie: lucky you can just use the showers in the gym then, right?

FrogPrince:

AlmightyKey:

Taem:

jjongie: (๑❛ ▿ ❛๑ ) ?

ondobu: oh Minho you can also use my shower if you want to :-D

Taem: no

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to post this chapter on the day the "Forever Yours" MV drops but I think on that day I will be too hyped to be productive at all


	11. leejinkis: oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keybum: what colour did you tell Jonghyun was the hair of Minho’s crush?
> 
> Taememe: purple??????  
> Taememe:  
> Taememe: oh
> 
> leejinkis: oh no
> 
> Keybum: exactly ‘oh no’

_jongdino messaged “Two Lees and a Kim”_

jongdino: oh god oh no god ohgodohgodnonono

onewcondition: ?  
onewcondition: is everything okay Jonghyun?

jongdino: NO  
jongdino: NOTHING IS OKAY

onewcondition: :u0

jongdino: I’m  
jongdino: I’m sorry, I’m probably overreacting again  
jongdino: I just feel so stupid since I should have known better

magichands: hyung  
magichands: I’m sure it’s not what u think

jongdino: I’m sorry  
jongdino: I have to walk Roo now

 

* * *

  

_leejinkis messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

leejinkis: Taemin what happened?  
leejinkis: it must have been something bad, Jonghyunnie didn’t use any emoticons

Keybum: did something happen?

Taememe: not sure  
Taememe: hyung n me were in the cafeteria  
Taememe: and minho n joohyun walked in  
Taememe: then he suddenly got up n bolted????

leejinki: ?  
leejinki: did he and Minho fight? :o(

Taememe: nah  
Taememe: they were still bein gross yestoday

Keybum: omg  
Keybum: you idiots, it’s obvious

leejinkis: :u(

Keybum: just think, what hair colour does Irene have at the moment?

leejinkis: purple?

Taememe: ye  
Taememe: what bout it

Keybum: oh my god I’m surrounded by idiots  
Keybum: what colour did you tell Jonghyun was the hair of Minho’s crush?

Taememe: purple??????  
Taememe:  
Taememe: oh

leejinkis: oh no

Keybum: exactly ‘oh no’  
Keybum: ugh  
Keybum: let’s just try to calmly think of a way to salvage this and hope it doesn’t get worse

 

* * *

 

_FrogPrince messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

FrogPrince: hey do any of you have cafe recommendations?

ondobu: yeah sure :~D  
ondobu: any specific reason?

FrogPrince: Joohyun and I are meeting up later  
FrogPrince: we don’t know where tho

ondobu: oh  
ondobu: I just remembered  
ondobu: the cafee I meant closed down because of a fire ha ha  
ondobu: sorry my bad Minho

 

* * *

 

_Keybum messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Keybum: GDI MINHO  
Keybum: this is making me more stressed than exam phase

leejinkis: Jonghyunnie just called me and asked if he should get purple hair dye  
leejinkis: I think he was a bit drunk <:(

Taememe: shouldn’t have gotten him that wine

Keybum: okay  
Keybum: drastic times call for drastic measures

 

* * *

 

_MasterKey messaged “minho is #whipped"_

MasterKey: Minho you better get your move on on Jonghyun  
MasterKey: RIGHT NOW

FlamingCharismaMinho: ??!?!!?  
FlamingCharismaMinho: what bought this on???

MasterKey: my need to avoid grey hair before thirty  
MasterKey: just finally ask him on a date!!

FlamingCharismaMinho: what!?  
FlamingCharismaMinho: no!!

MasterKey: I swear to god, Choi  
MasterKey: how long do you plan to keep on pining!??  
MasterKey: at least flirt with him or make your intentions clear

FlamingCharismaMinho: well I’m all ears on how to do that  
FlamingCharismaMinho: cause all I’m hearing rn is bullshit

MasterKey: then stop listening to your mixtape

FlamingCharismaMinho: exCusE ME

dancingmachine: [lols in korean]

MasterKey: show him that you value his opinion and that you want to impress him

FlamingCharismaMinho: okay  
FlamingCharismaMinho: and how do I do that

MasterKey: ask him for clothing advise  
MasterKey: tell him that you would like to suit his taste  
MasterKey: because Obama knows you really need some fashion advise

FlamingCharismaMinho: excuse me x2  
FlamingCharismaMinho: I’ve seen you wear those glasses without lenses you fake hipster

MasterKey: it’s called aesthetic

FlamingCharismaMinho: okay okay

dancingmachine: lol fighting!

 

* * *

 

_Minho messaged Jonghyun_

Minho: hey can I ask you something?

Jonghyun: ?  
Jonghyun: of course, you can ask me anything Minho

Minho: oh ha ha thank you, that means a lot to me  
Minho: what should I wear for cofee later?

Jonghyun: oh  
Jonghyun: um why ask me?

Minho: because I think you always look really great  
Minho: and your opinion is important to me

 

* * *

 

_FlamingCharismaMinho messaged “minho is #whipped"_

_FlamingCharismaMinho sent a screenshot_

FlamingCharismaMinho: this cost me more courage than I’d like to admit

MasterKey: well done Choi  
MasterKey: there’s no way he’ll think you don’t like him

 

* * *

 

_jongdino messaged “Two Lees and a Kim”_

_jongdino sent a screenshot_

jongdino: I really don’t think he likes me  
jongdino: I mean why else would he ask me how to dress on his date  
jongdino: and then tell me how important it is for him to look good there

onewcondition: I’m sure it’s not a date Jonghyun  
onewcondition: he would have mentioned it if it were, right? :~)

magichands: jinki is right hyung

jongdino: I’m sure though  
jongdino: I mean someone as great as Minho can’t stay single for long  
jongdino: he’s so tall and handsome as hell  
jongdino: he’s so bad but he does it so well  
jongdino: I can see the end as it begins

magichands: is that  
magichands: is that taylor swift

jongdino: pshhh Taeminnie  
jongdino: don’t interrupt hyung

 

* * *

 

_Taememe messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

_Taememe sent a screenshot_

Keybum: god damn it

leejinkis: I just called him and there was really loud music about break ups in the background I think?

Keybum: someone get the wine away from him  
Keybum: god how can two people be so oblivious  
Keybum: okay, seems like I have to take matters into my own hands

 

* * *

  

_KeyKey messaged Minhopeless_

KeyKey: which caffe are you and Irene meeting up at later? And what time?

Minhopeless: 4pm at that new coffeeshop by the park  
Minhopeless: why tho?

KeyKey: just curious

 

* * *

_KimKibum messaged KimYerim_

KimKibum: Yeri can you get Irene away from her study appointment with Minho?

KimYerim: I could but what would I gain from it?  
KimYerim: unnie has been really stressing out about this project

KimKibum: do you love Jonghyun?

KimYerim: when and where are they meeting up

KimKibum: new café by the park, 4 pm

KimYerim: I’ll send Seulgi and that Bogum dude to distract her

KimKibum: I knew I could count on you

 

* * *

 

_bummie messaged blingbling_

bummie: hyung do you have time to meet up later?

blingbling: oh I’m sorry Kibummie  
blingbling: but I don’t feel so well, I might be a bit tipsy right now

bummie: I wanted to meet up at 4 pm, is that enough time to freshen up till then?  
bummie: please hyung? I really wanted to try out the new coffee place at the park together with you

blingbling: awww  
blingbling: okay, I can’t say no to that, but I might not look my best

bummie: that’s okay, you always look your best

blingbling: ❤⃛

 

* * *

 

_KeyKey messaged Minhopeless_

KeyKey: Irene cancelled  
KeyKey: you're meeting up with Jonghyun now at the café later

Minhopeless: okay  
Minhopeless: wait wHAT?!??

 

* * *

 

_Keybum messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Keybum: Taemin I need you to go over to Jonghyun’s place and make sure he’s presentable later  
Keybum: I would rather that Jinki do it but you actually have a fashion sense unlike him  
Keybum: no offense honey

leejinkis: non taken ;~*

Keybum: Taemin you better not screw this up okay?

Taememe: aye aye captain  
Taememe: wait  
Taememe: presentable for what?

Keybum: for his date with Minho  
Keybum: you heard right ladies, plan no.25 is running so you better get your stalking gear ready

leejinkis: :O

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you heard it right folks, plan no.25 is running and I scraped together enough money to preorder Key's album!!! also my seulrene and borene shipper might have come out a bit ;D And let's also wish Onew his bery best and a good time for his enlistment!!  
> On a more serious note though: Article 13 is about to be released and put into action soon. We don't know how restricting it will be yet, but there is a high chance my works (and that of other people) will be taken down, so if you want to reread this story even after Article 13 you might want to download this.


	12. Keybum: AFTER THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan no.25 is finally in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Onew's solo debut and Minho's birthday!!!

_leejinkis messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

leejinkis: Kibum what exactly is this?  
leejinkis: why do I have to wear all black and stay silent?  
leejinkis: is this part of one of your bedroom games again?

Keybum: what, no  
Keybum:  
Keybum: but we could add it to the list

leejinkis: ;~)

Keybum: this is  
Keybum: wait where is Taemin

leejinkis: this is where is Taemin?

Keybum: honey, no

Taememe: I tried so hard  
Taememe: to not throw up

Keybum: Taemin come to the café  
Keybum: preferably in a black turtleneck

Taememe: lol r we rly doin this

leejinkis: ??? :u(  
leejinkis: doing what?

Keybum: yeonggam you’re dumb

leejinkis: ???

Keybum: Taemin hurry up, they should be here soon

leejinkis: :o  
leejinkis: ohhh  
leejinkis: I’m really dumb

 

* * *

 

Keybum: target dino entered the café and seems to be looking for me, I feel kinda bad about that

leejinkis: he sat himself near the windows

Keybum: damn I can’t really see him from our position  
Keybum: Taemin do you have clear view? Where are you even???  
Keybum: ohMYGOD TAEMIN DON’T HIDE BEHINDE THE PLANTS  
Keybum: WE CAN SEE YOU  
Keybum: you will draw attention!!

Taememe: but I have good view from here

leejinkis: target frog has just entered the café!

Keybum: damn it Taemin  
Keybum: just try to stay hidden there for now and keep us updated

Taememe: lol hyung saw minho nd is currently panicking  
Taememe: he’s so shook  
Taememe: now he’s tryin to hide behinde the menu  
Taememe: nvm tho minho saw him nd is on his way to the table

Keybum: god can they get any more awkward  
Keybum: Taemin stop making cutting motions, they will see you  
Keybum: why are you even doing that

Taememe: I’m tryin to cut the tension  
Taememe: it aint working

Keybum:  
Keybum: why are you so stupid

leejinkis: I think they’re blushing and stuttering a lot  
leejinkis: but I’m not sure from here

Taememe: nah  
Taememe: they rly are  
Taememe: disgusting

Keybum: Taemin, stop making retching motions  
Keybum: they will notice you

Taememe: yes  
Taememe: notice me senpais

Keybum:  
Keybum: stop it  
Keybum: god I need coffe for this

leejinkis: oh I can get you some :uD

Keybum: no Jinki dON’T STAND UP

 

* * *

  

_FrogPrince messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

FrogPrince: Jinki hyung where are you right now?

AlmightyKey: he’s with me  
AlmightyKey: is there something important I should tell him?

FrogPrince: he’s with you????  
FrogPrince: you’re not lying to me, are you??

ondobu: I’m at Kibum’s place right now  
ondobu: did something happen?

FrogPrince: oh sorry hyung  
FrogPrince: just thought I saw someone that looks like you at the café I’m at

ondobu: ha ha it happens to the best of us

AlmightyKey: well if that’s all you wanted, me and Jinki were doing something  
AlmightyKey: specifically something on the couch  
AlmightyKey: and hopefully later in the shower too

FrogPrince: ew stop  
FrogPrince: I’ll leave you alone

AlmightyKey: good

 

* * *

  

_Taememe messaged “Mission Possible: Jongho“_

Taememe: lmao ew

leejinkis: ah sorry Kibum, my bad  
leejinkis: if it’s any consolation you look really nice in all black :~)

Keybum: what  
Keybum: are you doing?

leejinkis: ?  
leejinkis: showing affection?

Keybum: disgusting  
Keybum: do it again

Taememe:  
Taememe: pls stop kissing  
Taememe: !!!  
Taememe: minho put his hand on jonghyun’s!!!!!

Keybum: wHAT

Taememe: wait

Keybum: OHMY GOD

leejinkis: why is Jonghyun suddenly leaving?

Taememe: from my point he looked rly upset

Keybum: ohmygod why isn’t the idiot running after him!?!??

Taememe: min looks shook

leejinkis: he’s sprinting after Jonghyunnie now!!

Keybum: well what are you still sitting here for?!  
Keybum: AFTER THEM

Taememe: alrdy on it

 

* * *

 

Keybum: damn it, I think we lost them

leejinkis: I’m sorry my stamina is kind of bad :o(

Keybum: aw honey it’s okay, it’s plenty enough in bed

Taememe: fckng ew

Keybum: Taemin!!  
Keybum: are you still with them?!??

Taememe: ye

Keybum: well where are you?!

Taememe: that empty road leading down the hill

Keybum: okay we’re on the way  
Keybum: keep us updated  
Keybum: and please, try to stay hidden

Taememe: lol no promises  
Taememe: min is catching up to jjong  
Taememe: he’s grabbing his arm to stop him  
Taememe: Im shook this is like in dramas

Keybum: oHMYGO D  
Keybum: I can’t miss this

Taememe: min is talking  
Taememe: they seem to be arguing

leejinkis: we’re finally there  
leejinkis: Kibum and me are hiding behind the second corner up from them

Keybum: Taemin we can see you hiding behinde the potted plant from here  
Keybum: what’s it with you and plants

leejinkis: I think Jonghyun is going to cry

Taememe: ye

Keybum: I’ll kill the frog later  
Keybum: I’m crying

Taememe: ha ha mood

leejinkis: no, Kibum’s really crying

Taememe: lol what

Keybum: I’m allowed to cry, Jonghyun’s also crying!

Taememe: but when is he not

Keybum:  
Keybum: point taken

leejinkis: it’s okay love, I’ve got you :o)  
leejinkis: it’s healthy to cry  
leejinkis: our body get’s rid of molecules that our emotions are made of that way  
leejinkis: that means your body is overflowing with emotions and can’t hold them all in :~)

Keybum: that  
Keybum: makes crying actually sound beautiful

Taememe: good 2 know  
Taememe: but min just pulled jjong into a hug

Keybum: wHAT  
Keybum: screw crying I need to have a clear view of this  
Keybum: what is that frog whispering??????

Taememe: holyt sit  
Taememe: min’s going in for a kiss

Keybum: iT'S HAPPNING FINALDLY  
Keybum: oHMYGJHD IM GOIN G TOSCREAM     

Taememe: lol big mood

leejinkis:

Taememe:  
Taememe: was that  
Taememe: was that scream you

Keybum:  
Keybum: I am not proud

leejinkis: uhhhh  
leejinkis: I think Minho spotted us  
leejinkis: we have ten seconds to get a headstart until he calmed down Jonghyun

Keybum: I m ru n nin g  
Keybum shit hE’ s fas t  
Keybum: god why does he have such long legs?????

Taememe: lmao karma  
Taememe: can’t believe I stayed hidden

 

* * *

  

_FrogPrince messaged “4 shinEE stars + a keyhole”_

FrogPrince: as some of you already know  
FrogPrince: which btw I’m still angry about  
FrogPrince: Jonghyun and me are dating now

jjongie: ♡  
jjongie: thank you for all your support until now ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅

ondobu: congratulations you two!! I’m really happy for you :u)  
ondobu: and sorry for interrupting your moment

jjongie: it’s okay hyung  
jjongie: I feel like without you it wouldn’t have happened for a long time

AlmightyKey: oh believe me  
AlmightyKey: it wouldn’t have  
AlmightyKey: but after all this time, after so man gray hairs, finally

FrogPrince: hey  
FrogPrince: I was planning to ask him out  
FrogPrince: soon

AlmightyKey: sure you were, Minho  
AlmightyKey: sure you were

FrogPrince: don’t use that tone with me now  
FrogPrince: I can’t believe you two were stalking us  
FrogPrince: I would have expected this from Taemin but not from you two

ondobu: :v(

jjongie: I actually thought I saw Taeminnie behind the palm plants but seems I was wrong  
jjongie: sorry for doubting you Taemin-ah

Taem: lol I thought that was bambus  
Taem: but it’s okay hyung

jjongie:

FrogPrince:

AlmightyKey:

ondobu:

FrogPrince: LEE TAEMIN

AlmightyKey: why are you so stupid

jjongie: Taemin you lied to me (๑ó⌓ò๑)

FrogPrince: I FRIKNM KNEW IT  
FrogPrince: I CANTB LIEVE YOU THREE

Taem: well at least I didn’t ruin it by screaming  
Taem: which btw  
Taem: minho will you let me live if I send u the recording of keys scream

FrogPrince: yes

AlmightyKey: you recorded it!?!

Taem: b l a c k m a i l

AlmightyKey: I don’t care if I’m dating your cousin, Lee Taemin, you will suffer

Taem: lol  
Taem: what u gonna do bout it  
Taem:  
Taem:  
Taem: he’s outside my door  
Taem: help

 

* * *

  

 _Jonghyun_ _♡_ _messaged Minho_ _-yah_

Jonghyun♡: I’m sorry for having made such a drama today

Minho-yah: no don’t be!!  
Minho-yah: I should have been braver and asked you out sooner

Jonghyun♡: but I like the way it is now, you were really manly (♡´❍`♡)

Minho-yah: ha ha you’re making me flustered  
Minho-yah: btw if I’m allowed to ask this  
Minho-yah: what pulled you so down earlier?

Jonghyun♡: oh ha ha  
Jonghyun♡: now that I think about it it’s really embarrassing  
Jonghyun♡: but I was a jealous of Irene

Minho-yah: oh  
Minho-yah: but Jonghyun that’s like the sun being jealous of a lightbulb  
Minho-yah: nothing against Irene she’s a wonderful girl but there’s only you for me

Jonghyun♡: oh my god Minho  
Jonghyun♡: I’m tearing up again

Minho-yah: No!!  
Minho-yah: not when I’m not there to kiss them away!!

Jonghyun♡: well then what are you waiting for ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Minho-yah: I’m on my way

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it!!! The mainstory is finished now!! The following chapters are gonna be more like extras and therefor not as regularly updated. Thank you for reading until now!!!


End file.
